Pesadillas
by Reto-dash
Summary: Después de una terrible guerra contra unas extrañas criaturas, los últimos habitantes de Equestria deben luchar por su supervivencia o morir intentandolo.


**Primer fic espero que les guste y si tienen alguna duda no olviden dejar sus reviews**

1. Historias del pasado

Era de noche y a varios kilometros lejos de Ponyville cerca del Bosque Everfree en un campo de arena se encuentraba un viejo unicornio encapuchado con un arco que desprendía un brillo muy inusual. Se encontraba peleando contra una criatura de aspecto demoniaco parecida un dragón sin alas con unos ojos que irradiaban enojo.

El viejo unicornio disparaba flechas a la velocidad de un rayo pero no parecia dar resultado porque al parecer la piel de la criatura estaba cubierta de escamas tan resistentes como el acero, en un último intento el viejo unicornio saco una flecha la cual desprendía un aura de color rojizo, la tomó con su magia y dijo -Destello Espiritual-.

La flecha atravesó el pecho del dragón haciendo que su cuerpo cayera inerte al piso y luego se conviertiera en arena.

El viejo unicornio se quitó la capucha dejando mostrar su crin de color marrón y su pelaje de color blanco, su cutie mark era de un arco y un escudo cruzados. Se veía cansando después de esa dura pelea asi que deshizo el hechizo que creaba su arco y se dispuso a caminar hacia Ponyville. Después de una larga caminata llego a una librería con forma de árbol con un aspecto tétrico debido al pasar de los años, en la parte superior de la entrada estaba escrito borrasamente "Librería de Ponyville". Al entrar a la librería se escucho una voz feminina que decía -White Shield eres tú? Si eres tú, necesito que subas para mostrarte algo que encontré en las ruinas del pueblo-.

El viejo unicornio, White Shield, sube al segundo piso donde ve a una joven pegaso de crin ondulada color morada, pelaje de color celeste y una cutie mark de una lupa sobre una estrella.

- No gracias Star Glass, no quiero ver la chatarra que te encontraste aya afuera- dijo White Shield con tono desganado dando media vuelta hacia su cama.

- En primer lugar, no es chatarra y en segunda lugar, esta cosa parecer ser un transmisor usado en la Guerra - dijo Star Glass algo molesta.

Al escuchar la palabra "Guerra", White Shield se levantó de su cama y para luego acercarse a Star para ver el transmisor - En efecto, es un transmisor de la Guerra y es del Sector A. - Dijo White Shield sorprendido.

- Cómo sabes que es del Sector A? - Dijo Star Glass confundida.

- Porque tienen el escudo de Equestria y la bandera de Canterlot inscritas en la carcaza - dijo White Shield en respuesta a la pregunta.

- Tú crees que todavía funcione? - Dijo Star Glass

- Creo que si - dijo White Shield mientras presionaba un botón del transmisor a lo que este se prendió y salió lo que parecía la voz de un corcel.

Registro de voz #475

Soy Iron Sky, tal vez me conozcas como "Observador 13", protector del Área 13 Sector A.

Este es un mensaje para advertirles a los demás Observadores y Guardianes de otros sectores, que las "Pesadillas" encontraron la forma de atravesar el muro del Sector A. Los Guardianes del Sector A mandaron una evacución inmediata de los pobladores, y la presencia de todo el batallón del Sector A. Estamos a punto de librar una de las batallas mas grandes que decidirá nuestra supervivencia. Sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes hermanos ponys.

Observador 13Cambio y fuera.

- Acaso se refiere a... - Dijo Star.

- Si, se refería a la caida de Canterlot - Dijo White Shield con una cara que mostraba tristeza.

- Por qué estas triste? - Preguntaba Star.

- No es nada mocosa, solo sigue jugando con tu chatarra y dejame solo - Decía White Shield en tono molesto mientras regresaba a su cama.

- YA TE DIJE QUE NO ES CHATARRA! - Reclamaba Star con una cara furiosa.

A la mañana siguiente los dos ponisque vivian en la vieja librería se encontabran levantados desayunando.

- Iré otra vez a las ruinas, quieres que acompañarme? - Preguntó Star mientras se alistaba para salir.

- Tú sabes muy bien que no me gusta salir tan lejos de la biblioteca - Respondía White Shield mientras levantaba una taza de café com su magia.

- Por qué siempre eres así? - Decía Star con una cara de fastidio.

- Asi cómo? - Preguntaba White Shield mientras tomaba tranquilamente su café.

- Siempre eres frío conmigo desde que era una potra, actuas como si no te importaba nada ni nadie. Acaso siempre fuiste asi antes de la Guerra? - Decía Star Glass mientras se le escapaban unas pequeñas lágrimas.

- Calmate Star que yo no muestre ninguna señal que me importas, no significa que no me importes, tú si me importas, tu eres como una hija para mí. Yo te crie, te alimenté y te di un hogar desde que te encontré, es solo que no soy el mismo desde la Guerra azotó estas tierras- Respondía White Shield.

- Nunca me contaste como fue la Guerra, siempre dijiste que era muy pequeña para saberlo. Creo que ya soy lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que paso aya afuera. - dijo Star con un tono que expresaba decisión.

- Esta bien, de una u otra forma te lo tendría que contar - White Shield se sentó en una silla y empezó a relatar la historia de la Guerra - Hace 15 años todos los ponis vivian sus vidas pacíficas hasta que un día, en Fillydelphia, una criatura de color negro del tamaño de un dragón adulto atacó. Nadie en ese entonces sabía lo que eran esas cosas y de donde venían, solo se sabía que aparecían en las noches cerca de las metrópolis y villas es por eso que la gente las apodo "Pesadillas". Los elementos de la armonía no eran efectivas contra las pesadillas, asi que para combatirlas las princesas mandaron a formar batallones y construir murallas alrededor de cada metrópoli, los batallones estaban conformados por Guardianes y Observadores, ellos estaban encargados de las defensas de los cinco sectores: A (Canterlot), B (Manehattan), C (Cloudsdale), D (Fillydelphia) y E (Ponyville). Cada sector tenía 25 áreas y cada área estaba protegida por un Guardián y un Observador. - Haciendo una pequeña pausa White Shield toma un sorbo de su café.

Aprovechando esa pausa Star hace una pregunta - Y cual era tu rol en esa Guerra? -.

- Tranquila, ya llego a esa parte - Respondió White Shield - Yo me enlisté en los batallones y tuve que escoger en ser un Guardían o un Observador. Los Guardianes son los unicornios entrenados para combates cuerpo a cuerpo y crear hechizos de ataque, cada guardían tenía que estar acompañado de un Observador quienes estaban encargados de la vigilancia de las Áreas y estaban entrenados para hechizos de ataques a distancia invocando un arco y flechas de energía arcana. Yo elegí ser un Observador, me asignaron al sector E y ahí fue donde conocí a mi Guardiana, su nombre era Trixie, ella era una unicornio celeste de crin blanca, esa yegua era muy creída. La guerra contra las pesadillas duró 5 años, las batallas afuera de las murallas eran impresienantes, los Observadores atacaban a las "Pesadillas" desde los muros, y acababan facilmente con ellas. Pero un día las pesadillas se aglomeraron en las afueras del Sector A y derribaron la muralla, con la muralla abajo el caos se desató en el Sector A, cientos de "Pesadillas" areazaban con todo lo que tenían a su paso acabando con las vidas de inocentes. Las princesas en un intento de detenerlos pelearon contra el inmerable ejercito de "Pesadillas" pero ellas perecieron junto con todos los elementos de la Armonía. Después de la caida de Canterlot el ejército de "Pesadillas" siguieron arrasando con los demas sectores hasta que llegaron aquí, los Observadores del Sector E habiamos desarrollado flechas especiales llamadas "Destello Esperitual" las cuales eran flechas formadas con energía arcana y una parte de tu alma que juntas creaban un flecha capaz de acabar a una "Pesadilla" de un solo tiro. Lamentablemente no pudimos soportar mucho y las murallas cayeron, los Guardianes resistieron todo lo que pudieron para que podamos salvar a los pobladores. Yo estaba encargado de guiarlos cuando una "Pesadilla" nos atacó y me lanzó contra una casa en ruinas provocando que me desmayara, cuando desperté vi el pueblo destruido. La evacuación fue en vano las "Pesadillas" lograron alcanzar a todos los pobladores, no encontré ningún sobreviviente, todo el pueblo era un valle de muerte cubierto por arena. Hasta que en las ruinas del hospital escuché el sonido de un bebé llorando, cuando me acerqué te encontré a ti Star, estabas arropada en un manta amarilla debajo de cuarto colapsado. -


End file.
